Warm me up, Shinji
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: There's a thunderstorm and Kamio comes to Shinji's rescue, well not really. ShinjixKamio. Yaoi.


I'm not really sure what happened, one minute Shinji Ibu is peacefully sleeping in his bed, then next he's up, standing with his cell phone next to his ear after dialing familiar buttons.

"Moshi, Moshi?" A groggy yet also familiar voice answered, the bluenette pouted a little.

"Akira-kun, it's thundering, I don't like it, Akira-kun knows I hate thunder, he also knows that I call him every single time I get woken up by the thunder, I don't know why he just doesn't wake up once he hears it, oh but Akira-kun is a heavy sleeper so I guess that's why, but I'm Akira-kun's best friend so he should know these things anyway, I bet if that Kikumaru guy from Seigaku were afraid of thunder one of his best friends, which I believe is Oishi, would be there before he even woke up, but that's not what Akira-kun does for me, I always half to call him." On the other line Kamio was face palming repeatedly barely hearing what he said.

"Hi Shinji, how are you," Checks clock, 1:23 "this morning?" Shinji huffed before starting up his mumbling once again leaving Kamio to just sigh.

"Come over Akira-Kun, please?" Kamio's eyebrow twitched a little, he knew he wouldn't win even if he got a whole army of Protestersto go on his side. Shinji was just too adorable for his own good.

"Fine, I'll be over in a minute." He then hung up leaving Shinji to mumble angrily about people hanging up on other people without even saying goodbye and how rude it was.

~mumble+mumble+mumble+mumble=very annoyed Kamio~

After leaving a note to his parents (who were used to this), he walked sleepily over to Shinji's house who thank god wasn't that far away. He was then standing there in the rain knocking—no - banging – no – Pounding on the door.

Shinji opened the door, a frown on his face about to mumble the life out of himself about people pounding on the doors in the middle of the night before he saw the poor freezing Kamio who only had a sweater on at his door.

"Kamio-kun are you crazy?" He asked before pulling him inside then running – no - jogging upstairs to get a warm towel, most likely one of his favorite fuzzy ones. The moment Shinji came back down with the towels Kamio was glaring daggers at him for taking so long.

"W-What took you s-so long, S-Shinji?" Kamio yelled through chattering teeth. Shinji just frowned; he just wanted to find the warmest towel for his beloved friend, was that so wrong? Shinji wrapped the towel tightly around him before trying to help him take off his soaked sweater. "Shinji what's wrong with you? Not here." Kamio said as he started shakily towards the stairs, not wanting to take the chance of someone walking in on them even if it was 1:43 in the morning.

As soon as the two Fudomine regulars finally got up to Shinji's room, no interferences at all (except for Kamio finally freezing on the spot causing Shinji to have to carry him all the way back to his room), Shinji stuck Kamio in the bed and wrapped the thick blanket around him.

"Akira-Kun is supposed to be taking care of me but it seems I'm the one taking care of him, well I guess I have to since it _is _kind of my fault that he's frozen, also it finally stopped thundering, well hopefully, I really hate it when I think it finally stops thundering but the sky has to be mean and make one so huge and loud it shakes the house a little, I really hate that." Kamio stirred a little signaling Shinji to quiet down, even though it might make other people irritated about Shinji's mumblings mostly because it keeps them up, it's the opposite of Kamio, it actually put him to sleep.

Shinji stared at the red-haired boy who was lying down in his bed, his eyes half closed, Shinji bent down and pulled him up a little into a sitting position.

"Baka, don't go to sleep yet, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Kamio was a little surprised that, that was all Shinji said but ignored it and brought his attention over to the blue-haired boy who was now climbing onto the bed with him. "We have to get you warmed up before you go to sleep, Akira-kun, I would hate for you to freeze and your sleep and not wake up, if that happened I would defiantly start crying and I don't like to cry, and I know you don't like to see me cry, even if it doesn't happen often." Kamio smiled a little at that statement before welcoming Shinji into the blanked with him by opening it up.

Shinji yawned, making Kamio's face scrunch up a little, the reason being that he yawned right in his face, but then yawned right after also in Shinji's face for payback, the two glared at each other a little before just letting it drop then leaning in together to cuddle a little.

'Mmm, Shinji's really warm,' Kamio thought before looking up at him, Shinji was looking forward, no expression what so ever on his face, Kamio knew he was thinking the same thing though, even though his easily irritated and rough personality made it seem as if he wouldn't like these sort of things, cuddling up to people, he had to admit it was the best feeling in the world to him, well except for the excited feeling of getting a new song on his I-pod, but other than that, the feeling of attention and warmth brought shivers up and down his spine from joy.

Even though it was then that he started to get a little uncomfortable, I mean wouldn't you be kind of uncomfortable if all of a sudden your best friend started rubbing your thighs? Kamio squirmed a little trying to get Shinji's attention and tell him 'hey, I'm pretty uncomfortable now, stop that!' but unfortunately Shinji made no move what so ever to stop, if fact he even started going higher… and more… inward.

By now Kamio was getting kind of irritated and decided to just try and glare a hole into Shinji's shoulder before remembering that his shoulder was his favorite place to rest his head on and decided to try and find a place that he wasn't so fascinated with. Wait fascinated? Well he wouldn't call it 'fascinated' because there was no way that he was fascinated with boy's body parts, _especially _Shinji's, I mean he is his best friend and that would just be weird, not to mention wrong.

Shinji looked down at Kamio finally giving Kamio his chance to speak.

"Shinji, would you please stop?" Shinji looked at him, confused even though he didn't show it.

"What, Akira-kun?" Kamio sighed a little, how would he explain this to Shinji without making it sound weird? 

"Would you stop… rubbing me?" Shinji blinked, one, two, three times before opening his mouth then closing it again as if trying to come up with something to say.

"I'm trying to get Akira-kun warm, what's so wrong with trying to help your friend, honestly this is how the world is today? Someone helps their dear beloved friend and they complain about how they're doing it," Kamio sighed Shinji was just so hard to get through to sometimes, "and then they just steal your grip tape, even though he was actually the one to win it fair and square, stupid twist serve, I wonder if Echizen-kun would ever teach me it." Kamio mentally sweatdropped before he pushed Shinji to lie down.

"It's practically 2:00, we need to go to sleep Shinji we have school in the morning, I'm fine now." It was right then that Kamio realized he stopped stuttering from the cold. Shinji pouted.

"But you're still blue…" Kamio's eyes widened just a little before looking down himself, he too saw that his skin was blue, but it wasn't because it was cold.

"Shinji I'm fine, it's just from the window," Kamio said pointing to the window right next to them. Shinji looked up and out and sighed, it had finally stopped raining. Shinji looked up at Kamio, an innocent and hurt look on his face which broke Kamio's heart a little since he was used to the no expression faced Shinji. Kamio sighed, "What's wrong?" Shinji sighed.

"Are you sure you're not cold Akira-kun? I mean, even though you may not feel cold the cold could still be in your body just waiting for you to fall asleep, and then you may not wake up, I don't want that to happen." Kamio sighed and resisted the urge to face-palm. He then saw Shinji spread out his arms towards him. "Come on, Akira-kun, I'll warm you up, you won't be cold anymore." Kamio blinked a little before sighing for the millionth time that day but agreed and was brought into Shinji's warm arms as they cuddled together, protecting each other from the cold.

**Pssh, the ending sucked, hard TT_TT And not to mention I usually prefer Shinji being the uke (don't ask why, I used to like it where Kamio was the uke but they just sort of switched -.-') Anyway, I know I sort of rushed in the end but… it's just…. I was losing patients! XD I'll try and make some other story where there's actually romance in there for everyone who's disappointed from this crap lol.**


End file.
